grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Musai
Hungarian: Russian Spanish: Farsi: |members = (Kalliopê) (Kleiô) (Eratô) (Melpomenê) (Ouraniê) (Polymnia) (Euterpê) (Terpsikhorê) (Thaleia) Khloe Sedgwick Rachel |novels = Aunt Marie's Book of Lore |season2 = X }} A Musai (moo-SAHY; Anc. Gr. Μοῦσαι "Muses") is a muse-like Wesen that appeared in . Characteristics When a Musai woges, their hair turns red and their skin turns shiny, bluish-green. Musai have large, deep blue eyes and long, pointed ears, similar to those of . The lips of the Musai secrete a psychotropic substance, making its kiss to be known as euphoric and addictive as any narcotic known to man. Once a relationship has been established and sealed with a kiss, it always ends in madness, destruction, and death. Should a Grimm be kissed by a Musai, the effects of her kiss will begin to affect them much faster than anyone else. The kiss itself does not have to be on the lips, but can be on any area of exposed skin, though the effects of such a kiss are less potent. A less intimate kiss of the victim's cheek or hand, especially if they nor the Musai have ever met before, would be considered much less suspicious. It's possible for the kiss of a Musai to be mistaken for the influence of a Hexenbiest. Behavior Similar to Ziegevolk with women, Musai don't seem to try to hide the influence that they have over men. They also don't feel guilty about the death and destruction that they cause, thinking that they have done nothing wrong. They believe that a short, artistic, and passionate life is better than living a long life with untapped potential. They are passionate about art and target artists or those with untapped creative potential, such as authors or composers. They claim to be able to sense untapped power in people, which is what draws them to their victims. They normally target one victim at a time, and once their first victim ends up dead or insane after creating masterpieces, they move on to their next target. The relationship between the Musai and their victim causes the victim to become obsessive, willing to kill or die to be with her. The only way to cure the effects of a Musai's kiss is with true love. Like many Wesen, they fear Grimms. However, they have no problems manipulating them if a Grimm falls under their influence. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Season 2 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images MusaiConcept.png|Concept art 220-Musai Entry.jpg 220-Musai.png 220-Musai2.png 220-Musai in window.png 220-Nick's drawing of Khloe.png 220-Nick's drawing of Khloe2.png 220-Musai Nick's drawing and Grimm diary.png 220-MusaiLips.jpg Trivia *The Musai appears to be based upon the (Irish Gaelic "Faery lover"), creatures of Irish mythology who give artists the ability to create emotional works of art in exchange for the artists' devotion, feeding on the artist's life and fanatical devotion–driving the artist to madness and sometimes death. A Leannán Sidhe can be seen, for example, on Lost Girl, where she is the Dark Fae leader, The Morrigan. *Musai are named for the Greco-Roman Muses, the nine goddesses of the arts who inspire artists, but the similarity ends there, as mortals simply prayed to them for inspiration. Musai is technically a plural noun, the singular form in Ancient Greek being Romanized as "Musa." Category:Primate Wesen Category:Wesen Names in Ancient Greek Category:Wesen in France Category:Wesen in Greece Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen Based on Myths